


Канадское гостеприимство

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bottom!Wade, M/M, Marvel Secret Santa, Old shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eat tacos, get booty ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Канадское гостеприимство

— Уэйд, ты что...  
— Нет, я просто отдыхаю! Там случайно точно нет другого пути? — как-то излишне обеспокоенно отозвался Дэдпул из-за стенки, не дав закончить фразу. Странно на самом деле, ведь он, стоило ему чуточку усомниться, проверил, пролезет ли его задница в вентиляционное отверстие. Совсем как Мэрилин Монро в одном из ее фильмов... Но и его, и Мэрилин постигла одна и та же участь.  
— Случайно точно. Ты застрял?  
— Ну, нет! Это было бы слишком глупо даже для меня.  
Спайди отошел на несколько шагов назад, обозревая плачевные последствия переедания пиццы перед телевизором. Впрочем, не такие уж плачевные: у него самого было сильное сомнение, что паучья задница пролезла бы туда.  
—Тогда лезь дальше!  
— Не могу, — Уэйд подпустил в голос ровно той интонации, которой пользуются собаки, когда хотят, чтобы их пожалели.   
Ради Бога! Вот только помочь тут чем? Ждать, когда он снова похудеет?  
— А обратно?  
— Тоже не выходит. Ты же меня здесь не оставишь, нет?  
— При всем желании бы не смог! Путь на свободу напрочь перекрыт твоим задом.  
— И как, он выглядит толстым?  
—Могло быть и хуже! Может, тебя подтолкнуть? — не то чтобы Спайди хотелось это делать... Но вот выбраться наружу — очень. И если он тоже застрянет, Уэйд смог бы вытянуть его с той стороны, а потом они оба пообещали бы друг другу, что никогда-никогда-никогда больше не будут вспоминать об этом. Уэйду бы это даже понравилось, он бы наверняка заметил, что общие секреты сближают.  
— Давай, только осторожно!  
Паук вздохнул, нахмурился, снова вздохнул и все же заставил себя положить руки на задницу Дэдпула и начать толкать его вперед.  
— Я же просил осторожнее!  
— Ты сам-то хоть немного стараешься?  
— И вовсе даже не «немного»! Только теперь я застрял еще сильнее. Я теперь тут умру, в этой провокационной позе, когда кто угодно может воспользоваться моим телом с любой стороны! И почему только я не пустил тебя лезть первым?  
Спайди отошел, прислонился к стене и прищурился, своим молчанием давая Уэйду возможность заткнуться.  
— Мне хотя бы было чем себя занять, если бы ты находился сейчас на моем месте, а... ой... я что, сказал это вслух, да? Спайди! Не принимай на свой счет, я вовсе не это имел в виду! Спайди?.. Спайди, не покидай меня, пожалуйста! Не молчи!  
Ну, конечно же, он этой возможностью не воспользовался. Зато окажись Паук в этом положении, и намекать не пришлось бы на подвернувшийся повод спустить другу штаны. С другой стороны... Если ему так захотелось, чтобы Спайди был на его месте, почему бы самому Уэйду не побыть на месте Спайди? Не приходится надеяться на то, что это заставит его задуматься, но до конца дня это его накажет. Паук даже сам удивился, насколько воодушевила его мысль о возмездии, но вот когда он положил руку Уэйду на поясницу и чуть качнул бедрами, упершись пахом в его задницу, он удивился еще раз. Оказалось, что эта мысль еще и заводит. Приехали. А ему-то всегда казалось, что только скиллы Дэдпула повинны в том, что Спайди вообще способен получать от этой «дружбы» удовольствие.  
— Эй-эй-эй, что происходит? Спайди? Это точно ты? Отзовись уже, я очень волнуюсь!  
— Я, знаешь, это почти даже чувствую. Расслабься.  
— Слава Богу... То есть, аэээмм... — Паук представил, какое сейчас у него лицо, ухмыльнулся и снова толкнул его бедрами. — Тайм-аут, Спайди! Тайм-аут! Что ты собрался там делать и как это поможет мне выбраться?  
— То же, что сделал бы ты, друг, окажись я на твоем месте, — даже не пытаясь скрыть торжества над ситуацией, отозвался Паук. — Боюсь, правда, это никак не поможет тебе выбраться, но зато скрасит ожидание, пока ты, не знаю... похудеешь.  
— Я же сказал, я вовсе не это имел в виду! — Дэдпул, очевидно, попытался пролезть обратно, но от этого только сам наткнулся на неотвратимое и, передумав, подался вперед. Ну, может от энтузиазма хоть выберется, кругом плюсы. — Давай лучше сначала это обсудим! Не то, чтобы я так уж возражал: я с уважением отношусь к твоим желаниям и потребностям. Просто мне кажется, что я еще не готов. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Может, сначала закажешь ужин, зажжешь свечи, подаришь мне букет? Нет?  
— Мне всегда казалось, что мы уже достаточно близки, чтобы пропустить часть с букетами и конфетами. Во всяком случае, ты всегда утверждал именно это! — Спайди запустил руку ему под живот и расстегнул ремень. Тут его неожиданно посетила мысль, которая могла бы спасти Дэдпула из этого неловкого положения, но зачем ей делиться, когда от этой возни уже паучьи штаны становятся теснее обычного.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что между нами вкралось какое-то роковое недопонимание!  
— Нет, между нами только твои и мои штаны.  
— На мне, между прочим, есть нижнее белье...  
Спайди потянул его штаны вниз, что повлекло за собой полный отчаяния вопль, как будто, честное слово, зверь в капкан попал.  
— О, я вижу. Где твои хваленые желтые стринги? Почему ты каждый раз, как ни разденешься, в каких-то скучных боксерах?  
— Давай я наряжусь в них позже, в нашей уютной спальне? Я даже могу надеть свой костюм горничной для тебя!  
— Я это обязательно запомню, — Паук стянул зубами перчатку с правой руки и от души шлепнул Уэйда по заднице. Если бы тот не развел такой паники, уже давно стало бы скучно, вполне вероятно, что Питер над ним бы и сжалился: никому не пожелаешь оказаться в таком положении. Но Дэдпул всем своим поведением только продолжал напрашиваться на то, чтобы вынести из этой истории хоть какой-нибудь урок, к тому же еще и ерзал беспрестанно, только усугубляя ситуацию с нежданным стояком.  
—...да, но я не думал, что это будет... так! Ты прав, я вообще не думал, что это когда-нибудь будет... Возможно! Но, знаете, сейчас это едва ли меня утешит, — ну вот, он опять занялся своими внутричерепными феями.   
Спайди уперся членом Уэйду между ягодиц и запустил руку спереди в его хваленое белье. Тоже мне, повод для гордости, только время отнимает.   
— Спайдии-и-и... Нет, да, черт!  
— Я еще ничего не делаю.  
— А ты не мог бы продолжать ничего не делать в том же духе?  
Возбудить его даже в состоянии близком к панической атаке оказалось делом нехитрым.  
— Помню, ты как-то хвастался своим умением делать массаж простаты в домашних условиях. Кажется, этому ты научился у военной медсестры во Вьетнаме?  
— Я не был во Вьетнаме, я еще слишком... — Паук немедля избавил Уэйда и от трусов. — Я слишком молод для этого, Спайди...  
— В самый раз. Смазка в правом кармане, как всегда?  
— Да не было этого! Я вообще не помню этой ужасной истории про медсестру, откуда вы все про нее знаете... То есть, кто ее вообще придумал! Кто-то из вас захватил власть над моим речевым аппаратом, пока я спал, чтобы оклеветать меня перед... аааауч-холодно- больно-не-так-быстро!!!  
Паук не стал дожидаться ответа и нашел все сам, пошарив в карманах Уэйда. Надо было тому меньше гордиться своим джентльменским набором.  
— Извини, — Спайди достал из него пальцы наполовину и уперся свободной рукой в стену. Жарковато, однако. И, кажется, настала пора признать, что все-таки их влечение друг к другу взаимно, раз уж всерьез захотелось его трахнуть.  
— Ты ведь будешь со мной нежным?  
Ох, ну и что можно на это ответить? Если бы сам не успел так возбудиться, оставил бы в покое, честное слово, вот же мастер драмы!  
Когда Спайди спустил штаны и уперся напряженным членом Уэйду в задницу, тот, вроде до этого со своей участью даже смирившийся, опять впал в немотивированное беспокойство.  
— Что уже пора? Я еще не... — Паук качнул бедрами, придерживая член одной рукой. Уэйд опять издал свой отчаянный вопль, но на этот раз как-то не сумел скрыть удивления. — О, черт, не так и плохо... А много еще остаа-ааа..! Я уверен, что все не поместится! У тебя ведь тоже был мопед!  
— Это от бедности, а не от отсутствия потребности в компенсации.  
— Не скромничай... Хотя во рту он казался… — Спайди вошел до конца. Ему всегда нравилось прерывать Уэйда на полуслове, а подобным образом даже как-то особенно. — Ох, Господи... Куда компактнее!..  
— Не больно?  
— Оууу... Нет, не очень...  
Стонал Уэйд действительно не меньше, чем обычно. А паники-то развел. В этот раз даже Спайди кончил как-то быстро, неужели, действительно давно хотелось? Безумие определенно передается половым или воздушно-капельным путем. Отдышавшись, Паук нашарил пряжку ремня Дэдпула и нажал на кнопку телепортатора. Сработало, как и предполагалось: высунув голову в злосчастную вентиляцию, Спайди обнаружил там Дэдпула, поглядывающего на него как-то исподлобья и то ли обиженно, то ли черт его разберет.  
— Ну, давай, повтори мой подвиг, — сощурившись, предложил Уэйд.  
Спайди поправил штаны и, пожав плечами, полез к нему. Сейчас он почему-то даже был готов застрять и вкусить мести, которая естественно последует минут через пять, но едва показалось, что это с ним и произойдет, как-то ловко извернулся и все-таки пролез на другую сторону. Дэдпул опять зыркнул на него с этим своим неопределенным выражением, а потом даже неожиданно ткнулся в шею носом и повалил Спайди на пол.  
— Ты мог просто сказать, а не ловить меня подобным ужасным образом!  
— Ну конечно.  
— Да, правда же. Я же уважаю твое... мужское начало!  
— Ой, нет, давай не будем пытаться обсудить произошедшее, паучье чутье мне подсказывает, что я услышу многое из того, чего не хотел бы!


End file.
